


#46 - Ink

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [46]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: ink, Mikkel.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: ink, Mikkel. No beta.

By lantern light, Mikkel opened the daily activity logbook. He had prevailed upon Sigrun to lay down, although he doubted she was asleep. The youngsters were, except for the little night scout out on his rounds.

He shook his fountain pen and wrote carefully: _The engine remains unresponsive, despite Tuuri's efforts._

New line: _Food situation remains challenging. The crew caught a dozen fish. Emil's skills improve._

New line: _Tuuri's condition is…_

The letters blurred. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then he focused and wrote carefully: _unchanged._

He couldn't afford to make errors. They were running out of ink.


End file.
